


I Feel Sweet Emotion (Every Time You're Near Me)

by alienharry



Series: One and One and One is Three [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Boys with feelings, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienharry/pseuds/alienharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> The last time Louis' mistakes were tracked, he came dry and slept for 15 hours. The last time Harry's mistakes were tracked, Liam sat him down and asked if he was "sure about the relationship." So maybe Louis' a little bitter, but he has the right to be. It's been five long years and he's always gotten the worst of the worst. And while he gets off on it like nothing else, he thinks it's time Harry sits through it. So Louis hatches a plan. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Sweet Emotion (Every Time You're Near Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sweet Emotion by The Kooks

Being in the biggest boy band in the world may seem like it'd be fun. Just being onstage with your best friends, doing what you love; it really did seem like a great career choice. But unfortunately for Louis, he's under constant scrutiny. From the media, from the fans, and - most recently - from Liam. It's been a few weeks since they came back to tour (using the term "came" very loosely) and the boy was eyeing every move Louis made.

It seemed as though every mistake Louis made was being tallied up. Every time he took a joke too far or made Harry feel bad or didn't listen. Every time Louis stepped out of line even the slightest bit, Liam was keeping tabs.

Luckily it wasn't only Louis who Liam had tabs on though; for the first time since they'd started this arrangement, Harry was being watched. The worst punishment Harry had ever received was a week of no touching. A week of no touching was foreplay to Louis, but it was hell for Harry. But this week, every toe that Harry stepped on was mentally marked down in Liam's head. Louis knew he was plotting something big, and as excited as he was for it, he was increasingly more scared.

The last time Louis' mistakes were tracked, he came dry and slept for 15 hours. The last time Harry's mistakes were tracked, Liam sat him down and asked if he was "sure about the relationship." So maybe Louis' a little bitter, but he has the right to be. It's been five long years and he's always gotten the worst of the worst. And while he gets off on it like nothing else, he thinks it's time Harry sits through it. So Louis hatches a plan.

He figures Liam's keeping tabs on their misbehavior so that when they have a hotel night with a day or two of break, he can punish the boys proper. So Louis starts being good. Like really good. Like exceedingly good. Great even. Anytime Liam asks him to do something (or not do something), Louis obeys. He stops getting so antsy and doesn't get so aggressive in their play fighting. He starts cleaning up his messes and helping out whenever the boys need help. He's even stopped taking the mickey out of Niall for Christ's sake. The last time Louis was this good was when he crossed a line and their relationship was on the brink. It's obvious that Louis' being this good for a reason.

And that doesn't slip past Liam. He notices the older boy's good behavior. He knows that Louis has caught on to the way he's been watching the two. He just doesn't say anything. It's all part of a grand scheme of sorts and the fact that Louis' being good - while only temporary and for selfish reasons - is definitely going to pay off in his favor. He just doesn't know it, and Liam's not going to tell him just yet.

The day everything came undone, Harry was having the worst day. It happens every once in awhile when management gets too harsh or the fans get offensive or approach him on the street when he doesn't have the time. Of course, being the most high profile member of the band doesn't help. But that still didn't excuse his actions or why he was taking it out everybody.

Liam spends the entire day planning what's going down, and it's perfect because the boys have a hotel night followed by a two day break, and Liam plans on spending every minute of it making an example out of Harry.

When the show lets out, Harry shrugs off every attempt the boys make at conversation. He gets in a car and doesn't let anyone join him. Louis throws Liam a helpless look, but the younger man just shakes his head. They'll take care of it later.

When the other three boys get to the hotel, Louis and Liam wave off Niall and make their way to their hotel room. Liam didn't plan on Harry heading out like that, so instead of immediately getting to Harry's punishment like expected, he has to improvise.

"Lou," Liam whispers in the older boy's ear. "Why don't you get undressed for me?" And true the good boy demeanor he's taken on recently, Louis stands up on his toes and kisses Liam's cheek before going over to the bed to take his clothes off, fold them neatly, and place them on the nightstand. The pride running through Liam at how good his boy is being is immense. Louis watches as Liam disappears into the bathroom. The door doesn't close and the shower isn't started, so Louis isn't sure what he's doing.

It all makes sense when he returns, with the toilet bag. It contains their lube and condoms (for when they need to be fast) and toys. And Louis is praying to god that the little pink cock ring is not making an appearance. Sometimes Louis thinks he can still feel the indent it left. He obviously can't, but it's still a bad memory.

Luckily it's not the ring. Instead, Liam pulls one of their older toys out of the bag - a thick, steel metal butt plug. The second he sees it, a whine slips out of his mouth. The last time they used it, Louis became incredibly needy, riding the plug while keeping a hand on one of the boys at all time. It was something none of the boys would ever forget. Liam and Harry just sitting back on the bed, watching Louis chase his pleasure with nothing but a plug to grind on. His hips kept moving, but all it did was rub against his prostate ever third or so circle. It was a long, grueling process, and Louis came so hard that night that he swears he slept through the next two weeks.

Louis shudders and Liam smirks, knowing exactly what the plug does to the boy. They had originally bought it to keep their cum inside him when they were done, but Louis got off on it like nobody's business. The plug was definitely in the boy's top 5 sex scenes.

"You go to be a good boy tonight?" Liam asks with a dopey smile on his face.

"Please."

"Please what, love?"

"Please, I'll be good."

Liam laughs at how desperate the boys is, eyes fixated on the toy sitting in Liam's hand. "Look at me, Lou." Louis looks up slowly, his eyes hesitantly dragging from the toy to Liam. "Want to get on the bed for me?"

"Yeah," he whispers, but doesn't make a move.

Liam laughs again and nods his head toward the bed. "C'mon, baby."

Louis climbs onto the bed. He sits on his knees before looking back at the plug and thinking better of it, lying flat on his back. Liam watches the whole show with a look of pure adoration on his face. He's in love with an idiot - two if the other would show up.

Liam climbs up on the bed, making sure to grab the lube first, and gets next to Louis. Said boy looks at Liam like he's everything in the world, and right now he really, really is. Liam lies along Louis' side and pecks his nose. Louis scrunches it, and Liam chuckles. He grabs the lube and applies it to three of his fingers as Louis watches on, wide eyed and eager. He drops the lube on Louis' other side, next to his hip, and moves his hand to Louis' hole.

The moment that Liam's finger touches him, Louis breathes out in what has the potential to be a moan. Liam's finger isn't even inside him yet, just slowly circling the rim, and it already feels so good. Liam's lying alongside him, curled up and wearing nothing but his boxers, and placing gentle kisses along Louis' neck. It's so incredibly intimate, and while Louis' soaking in the love he's feeling from Liam, it makes him miss Harry.

That thought is only in his mind for a second because before he can even process it, Liam's index finger is pushing into his hole, feeling thick and determined. Louis moans quietly, fingers gripping the duvet tightly, but otherwise not moving much. He's doing his best to behave because he knows that when Harry gets punished later, he'll want to be able to watch it, to see Harry writhing, begging to cum, His long, lean body stretched with his tattoos on full display. The thought alone has Louis moaning, his hips jumping up.

"Stay still, baby," Liam whispers, teeth catching on Louis' collar.

"'M sorry. "

Louis still his hips and Liam adds another finger in appreciation. Louis tries not to react as he slowly pulls them out and pushes them back, not once changing the speed or disrupting his pace.

"You're doing so well," Liam praises, stroking his walls gently, trying to appreciate the soft noises trailing out of Louis' mouth. "You're being so sweet for me, baby."

Sometimes Liam wished that he could show the world this Louis; the Louis that was still under his hand, quietly grunting and moaning, but ultimately being such a good boy for Liam. The public only sees the loud, mischievous Louis that goes to clubs at yells at paps and throws water at his band mates. This Louis, though; this Louis was the best Louis in Liam's opinion. Soft and quiet and ready to do anything to make Liam happy. The younger man doesn't know how he got so lucky, but he thanks God every day.

"Li," Louis whimpers. He's not purposefully being this quiet; it's just all that his body is willing to do to keep the intimate atmosphere around them. "M-more."

"More what baby?"

"Fingers, please." His voice is soft and his eyes are so clear that Liam can see every speck inside of them. He's breathtakingly beaitiful, so earnest and lovely.

Liam smiles, kissing Louis' bottom lip and falling a bit more in love when Louis sighs. He rubs his third finger alongside Louis' rim before easing it inside, marveling in how well he's taking the sweet torture. His walls are as smooth as silk and Liam's feeling every inch of them, taking his time and kissing every part of Louis his lips can reach.

"You're my good boy, aren't you?"

Louis nods instantly, whining a bit, just wanting to prove himself. Louis isn't sure what happened in his life to mess up his mind, but he wouldn't change it for anything. Not when Liam's looking down at him like his entire world is in Louis. And right now, it is.

As Liam's thoroughly taking Louis' world apart, finger by finger, the door clicks. Both boys look up - Liam's fingers never stopping - to see Harry scowling down at them. Liam feels a flash of anger spike up and takes it out by driving his fingers forward harshly, jabbing them into Louis.

Said boy cries out and grips tightly at the duvet. His head throws back into the pillow and he closes his eyes. Louis was not expecting that to happen, not after the patient and careful way Liam was just opening him up. And it's almost pitiful how much he enjoys the surprise.

And Harry - well Harry just stands at the door and continues to frown. Even when Liam, who's reduced his fingers back to a gentle glide, asks, "Where were you?" There's no answer and while Liam expected it, it still makes him livid. "Louis here's been my good boy since you pulled the disappearing act."

"How great for Louis."

Louis flushes at the angry intonation and wiggles his hips to try and relieve the itching under his skin. Liam's palm steadies him and makes him still as he glares at the youngest boy. "Get undressed and kneel by the bed."

Even from his spot on the bed, Louis can see Harry's nostrils flare. He can do nothing but lie there helpless as Liam's fingers continue their assault on Louis, the two younger boys glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room.

Harry eventually smirks. "Yes sir."

In a natural reaction to the disrespect from his sub, Liam's fingers drive straight into Louis' prostate and he holds them there. Louis opens his mouth to moan or scream or yell or do anything to release this pent up energy inside him, but nothing comes out. He can't vocally express how he's feeling, and it's driving him insane.

Harry pulls his shirt off as Liam pulls his fingers out of Louis, brow furrowed and starting to sweat from the anger pulsing through him. Louis whines at the loss of the fingers, but Liam taps his hip and places a kiss on his forehead. In the meantime, he reaches for the metal plug and starts to coat it in lube. He places at Louis' hole and the boy moans. Liam whispers, "Be good, baby," before slowly easing it into him. Louis doesn't feel it immediately, but once it starts expanding, it's like the feeling comes on too strong and all at once. It was as small as two of Liam's fingers at first, but then it tripled in size, leaving Louis gaping with no noise coming out. When the entire plug is in, Harry's undressed and kneeling at the bottom of the bed, facing the door as he's forced to listen to Louis' whines.

Which would seem like a fitting punishment, but Harry's feeling more than bitter at the moment. You see, his week went quite a bit different than Louis' did. He had a different thought process for Liam's careful demeanor. Harry didn't get punished as much as Louis, and when he did, it wasn't as harsh, so this week was confusing, and it only got worse when Louis became an absolute angel, leaving Harry's every minor infraction to look like one colossal misbehavior; like he was being bad on purpose.

But he wasn't! No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop making mistakes, and that only led to him panicking and misbehaving again. It was a crazy cycle that Harry into a bad headspace. And it only got worse when Louis got rewarded for his good behavior, leaving Liam's disappointed frowns and exasperated sighs to be left to Harry. This morning he just snapped, and when it only made Liam angrier, Harry couldn't take it anymore.

He didn't go anywhere after the concert, not really. He just had the driver take around the city before returning to the hotel. And imagine his surprise when he got upstairs to Liam gently opening Louis up, taking his time, kissing his neck, and whispering encouragements to him. It made Harry's blood boil, especially as Liam called Louis his 'good boy' and barely acknowledged Harry other than to glower at him. So no, Harry isn't happy with his boyfriends. And no, tonight isn't going to be fun.

Harry turns around as the mattress behind his head jumps to see Liam carrying a flush, slack-jaw Louis over to the arm chair a few feet from the bed.

"Here's what's going to happen," Liam starts, grabbing Louis' chin so the boy knows to pay attention. Louis' hips keep twitching and his eyes are fluttering, but he tries his hardest to pay attention to Liam. "I'm going to take care of Harry, and you're going to sit here and ride the plug." Louis nods and starts to circle his hips with more intent. He's sat on his knees and he's using the bottom of his feet to push the plug up, but it barely brushes his spot. "But you can't cum, baby."

The words don't make Louis whine like Liam assumed; instead, the boy moans and his hole clenches tightly around the plug, making his nails do the same against his thighs. Louis' excited for the show and now he can entertain himself. He doesn't know what Liam's worried about.

Seeing that Louis has himself occupied, Liam heads over to where Harry has already turned back to the door, doing his best to ignore Liam, even though he knows he can't. He walks in front of Harry's view and kneels down, looking his sub in the eyes.

"I don't know what to do with you, Hazza," Liam starts. His fingers lift up to trace down Harry's cheek, but the boy turns his head so Liam's hand drops. The action takes away any sympathy Liam may have been holding onto for Harry's sake, and he grips Harry's chin. "You're not gonna make this easy, are you?"

In any other instance, Harry would be apologizing, or looking guilty, or even continuing to glare at Liam, but instead he smirk and licks his lips. He doesn't answer Liam's question. "Am I not being a good boy?" Harry whispers and looks over to where Louis is staring at the two of them, quietly grunting as his hips twist in mini circles on the plug. “Am I not good like Louis?”

And Liam sees red. Harry knows the rules, and knows that nobody is allowed to dictate the difference of good and bad in the bedroom other than Liam. It’s such a simple rule. Such a stupid rule, if Liam's honest with himself, and it wouldn't usually be a big deal - or any deal at all - but Harry knew what he was doing and smirked as he did it. The perfect act of defiance. Especially in the way he seemed to be mocking Louis, who had done absolutely nothing wrong.

Liam reaches over and grabs of chunk of Harry's hair and pulls it back, making the younger boy gasp. "Stand up and bend over the bed."

He lets go of Harry and stands up himself and heads into the bathroom to calm himself down. He splashes cold water over his face and looks at himself in the mirror. He isn't exactly red, but his skin is definitely flushed. The moment Liam takes alone let's him think about how out of character it is for Harry to be acting this way. He's usually the good one; the reliable one. He really needs to sit Harry down and talk this out.

Or not.

That idea flies out the window the second Louis' high, needy groan floats into the bathroom. Liam walks out to see Harry bent over the bed - the mattress just high enough to meet his hips - facing Louis, whose head is thrown backwards with his eyes closed. His jaw is opened wide with no noise coming out, one hand gripping the arm of the chair and the other in his hair. Liam walks around the edge of the bed to see Harry grinning.

"What happened?" He demands. He's met with silence from Harry and a whine from Louis, accompanied by him shaking his head. Apparently, the actions that unfolded were to overwhelming for him to relive. Liam grips Harry's hair and pulls it again, causing the boy to arch his back, and another gasp to escape. "I'll ask again. What happened?"

Despite how tightly his position is being held in, Harry still manages to chuckle. "I didn't touch him."

"Harry," Liam warns, getting real sick of the game. "You're acting less like a boyfriend and more like you don't want to come tonight." He tugs on the strands in his hand and Harry moans. "So what. Did you do?"

"I told him that he wasn't being slick," Harry explained, pulling his head away on to have Liam pull him back. He groans. "Playing Good Boy. That you knew what he was doing, and -" Harry cuts off after that, but Liam sits patiently, keeping Harry's body held in the slightly awkward position until he finally gave up and admitted, "And that he just looks a slut, riding the plug until he can have somebody's cock."

Liam let's go of Harry's hair and the boys falls forward in the bed with a grunt at the same time Louis whines high in his throat, throwing himself even harder onto the plug, desperate with a new fire burning in him.

Louis hated that he loved the words, but Liam wasn't feeling the same. It seemed like since the concert ended, Harry did everything he could to piss Liam off, and while he knew he had to punish the boy, he hated the thought that something would really be bothering his boy. Unfortunately, they couldn't discuss it just yet, so Liam grabbed Harry's arms off the bed and folded them over the small of Harry's back.

"We're only going to do five each," he explained, not wanting to explain any further. All three of the boyfriends knew that spanking was standard punishment when either of the subs got disrespectful, and Liam really wanted to get it over with. Especially with Louis in the arm chair making such sweet noises as he got himself ready for later.

Despite common perception of doms loving the act of spanking their subs, Liam isn't the biggest fan. Yes the noises the boys make are beautiful, and the hot, red skin is truly a sight to see, but when Liam punishes or pleasure his boys, what really gets him off is look on their faces; the distant element in their eyes and the need to beg for more - or less - just waiting on the tip of their tongue. So Liam isn't the biggest fan of spanking, if only for the sole reason that he can't immediately see what's happening to his boys.

He used to have the boys count their spanks and thank him for them. He doesn't do that so much anymore because, again, Liam didn't get off on it. Punishment is punishment to them, and they have to do the things they don't want before they do the things they do.

That's not to say that the boys don't like being spanked. Louis hated the pain, but it still burned through him in the most delightful way. Louis didn't like to admit it, but it was obvious, the way a hard palm to his arse had his hand clenching and is cock leaking out over his abdomen. Harry got off on it too, but his was more about the embarrassment. Both Louis and Harry had a bit of a humiliation kink, but Harry's was miles further along.

So Liam doesn't have them count anymore; instead, he puts his effort into talking, making them know what they did and why they were being punished. He makes them feel the heat of it, his palm just barely lingering on their skin. And tonight isn't any different.

"You know I hate doing this, baby," Liam starts, both his hands kneading Harry's cheeks. The boy holding still, waiting for the slap to ring through. "But you've been so naughty and I have to punish you, don't I?"

"No," Harry answers stiffly, his head turned facing Louis, who can't stop twitching his hips as he watches Harry's frowning face.

Liam laughs. It's typical that they'd try to get out of a punishment. That's something that'll never change. No matter how much they want it, or deserve it, or even ask for it, they'll always stay petulant right before it starts. It used to baffle Liam, but now it just makes him smile and grip Harry tighter in his palm so the younger boy squeals.

"But I do, Harry." Liam pulls his right hand up and feels Harry tense up in his left. "That's why you're laid out here for everyone to see." His hand comes down harshly on Harry's right cheek, causing the boy to jolt forward and groan. "Naked and stretched out, just for me." His left hand lifts up and strikes down. "You've been cranky all day and now it's coming back, isn't it?" Slap. "Avoiding me and Louis like you think you can run away from us." Slap. "But now you're stuck here, aren't you?" Slap. "On display, like one of my good boys." Slap. "Only this time, you've disappointed me." Slap. "And I don't think you're worthy of being treated like a good boy." Slap, slap, slap.

"That's ten."

When he's finished, he's expecting Harry to be sorry, or to look sorry or to do anything at all beside continue to angrily glower at Louis, no show of what's just happened. For some reason, it makes Liam's blood boil. He doesn't what's making Harry act the way he is, but he sick of it.

"Get up on the bed," Liam instructs. "On your back."

Harry does as Liam says, while the man goes over to the toiletry bag, pulling out two items. One that he keeps for show and the other that he discreetly hides in his palm. The one for show is a pair of sleek black handcuffs. In the past there had been arguments over whether or not they should get the handcuffs pink and fluffy, or leather, or metal, but Louis wisely spoke up and said the material the sleek black handcuffs were made of wouldn't be so tough on their wrists. The item in Liam's palm is the light pink cock ring that was bought special for Louis, but Harry’s the one who'll get the most use out of it tonight. He waits until the boys aren't looking and he slips the ring onto his thumb, hoping it goes unnoticed.

"I don't know why you're being so difficult today, Hazza." Liam's speaking mostly to himself at this point; he knows that Harry's not listening. Or maybe he is, and he's just blowing it all off. For some reason, that's even worse. Liam walks over to Harry, climbing into the bed, and straddles his chest. "Now stay still, love." He grabs Harry's hands and tugs them above his head to tie to the headboard. Harry stays relatively still the whole time, only twitching every so often when Liam's grip gets too tight or his feet dig into Harry's ribs by accident.

When Liam finishes, he admires the handiwork and shuffles backwards to give Harry a once over. The boy still looks defiant, angry and as though the handcuffs are the only things holding him here, but he also looks effected. His cheeks are flushed, a light pink that makes its way up down to his chest. His eyes, though glaring, are nearly all black except for a thin ring of teal that could hardly be seen. And if Liam shifted his hips backwards, he's positive he could feel the leaking head of Harry's cock against his pants. So for all this pretending, Harry's ultimately pretty affected. And it's mesmerizing. Even with the sound of Louis' eager, erratic hips in the background, Liam still can't keep his mind off of what he'd like to do to Harry.

"Hazza," he whispers softly, hoping that it might make the boy lighten up. Instead, it just has him clenching his jaw and looking past where Liam's hovering over him. Liam doesn’t speak angrily though, he continues to speak gently. "If I open you up, will you be a good boy?" Harry doesn't answer, as expected, so Liam keeps going. "Will you stay still as I get you loose and open? Maybe for my cock, but maybe I'll get you a nice plug like Louis has and I can just watch you ride it." Harry's hips jump underneath Liam, not able to really go anywhere with the pressure. "Be a good boy." Harry groans at the words, but Liam just smirks and makes his way down Harry's body.

After a mad search for the lube he used to open up Louis, he finds it in a fold in the sheets; hidden but not lost. He pops the top open and drizzles it on his fingers, ignoring the drawn in way Harry's holding himself. He uses his knees to open Harry's legs and gets to work spreading the lube around his rim. It's so close to what Liam was doing with Louis earlier, only this time, Harry's tense, not opening up like he usually does. Liam keeps his finger right by the rim and waits for Harry to slip up. And when he does, body loosening for just a moment, Liam slides his pointer finger inside, reveling in the groan Harry tries to hold back.

"Don't keep those noises from me," Liam comments flippantly, smirking at the irritated look on Harry's face. The boy clearly hated that he was enjoying Liam fingering him open. He was supposed to be angry, but Liam's fingers always fill him up just right.

After a slow while of only one finger, Liam pulls it out completely and comes back with his middle finger added to the mix. He jabs them inside harshly and drags them out. He's trying his hardest to get a reaction out of Harry, but other than his muted grunts and leaking dick, he's being rather dismissive.

Over in the chair, Louis' pace has kicked up another ten notches. His hands are gripping harshly at his thighs, and his dick is bobbing, standing parallel to his body and leaking against his tummy. He's so, so close, and if he could only, just-

"Liam, please," he cries out, slamming down on the plug as it's hitting him so sweetly.

Liam sighs, a bit upset that Louis' voice broke through the moment he and Harry were having. It was like glass shattering, and it made Liam irrationally angry. "No, Louis." Louis cries out, frustrated, but Liam ignores him and goes back to focusing on Harry. He's still dragging it out, only using two fingers, just hoping for Harry to react in some way. When he does, it's to his hips jumping as his dick twitches on his stomach. And it jumps Liam into action. "I almost forgot."

He pulls his fingers from Harry, raving internally over the barely audible sigh that he makes from the loss. He grabs the cock ring from where it's resting on his thumb and takes a hold of Harry's cock. As he's sliding the ring on, he takes notice of what's happening with his other boy. Despite being denied, Louis is going at it even harder. His hips are slamming down without abandon, one hand is on his thigh and the other gripping the arm of the chair. But his face; his head is tipped back, jaw dropped open, and he's gasping for air. Along with it, his abs are jumping and it's clear he's close, about to tip over the edge. Which-

"I thought you were my good boy, Louis," Liam yells, watching as Louis jumps at the angry tone. "Why are you being so naughty right now?" The prospect of making Liam so angry has Louis choking out a sob. He tries to stop, but the feeling is too good, so he just slows his hips down, grips the base of his cock, and focuses his attention on Liam and Harry.

Liam's three fingers in now, but his pace is still slower than slow. It has Harry's hips jumping, his head flailing. With the ring tight around his cock, it's taken away his chance for release, and his body is reacting in kind.

To take the attention off of the ring and Liam's fingers, working together to drive him wild, he starts murmuring, "Looks so good. Doesn't he, Haz?" It works for a moment, Harry nodding with wide, damp eyes as he watches Louis pleasure himself, but it doesn't hold for long. As Liam eases in a fourth finger - cruelly enjoying the way Harry just opens up for it - Harry starts whining. His hips start to grind down on Liam's fingers. He must catch what he's doing though, because he tries to control the erratic twitches and starts grunting with the effort to hold his whines in. The effort it's taken to appear unaffected is beautiful and not at all convincing. Liam takes his fingers out anyway; a slow pull that has Harry's jaw dropping with a sob.

"Do you have anything to say about your behavior?" Liam asks. Harry shakes his head in denial and his hips searching for the fingers again. "That's a shame baby," he pouts, hand dragging up Harry's torso, but cleverly avoiding his cock. "I thought you were doing so well." Harry defiantly moves his gaze away from Liam and then closes his eyes, and if that doesn't just drive him- "Oh that won't do, will it Louis?"

Louis doesn't answer, can't answer. He just moans and focuses on keeping his climax at bay. And it's harder than it looks; every second that passes has Louis fighting his own body, struggling to keep himself grounded. He can't be bothered to deal with Harry misbehaving. At first, when the night began, all Louis wanted was to watch Harry be punished. But now, with nothing but a plug to keep him company, he's getting irritated that Harry's taking so long, unknowingly prolonging Louis' release. And Louis' becoming impatient.

Over on the bed, Liam's taking his sweet time. His hand is tracing all around Harry's chest, watching as Harry fights against his own body. When it seems as though he's gotten control of himself, Liam thumbs at one of his nipples, just slowly rolling it, watching it harden. And then he twists it and Harry yelps, eyes flashing open. It's a reaction enough to have Liam satisfied.

"Baby," he whispers, keeping Harry's nipple tight in his hold. "I'm going to fuck you, nice and hard like you love." Harry's listening to the best of his ability while his back arches, doing his best to relieve the pressure on his nipple. "But you can't cum until you have something to say about this attitude of yours." Harry stays silent, mouth pressed in a firm line. It looks angry and hateful, but Liam's never found him anything less than beautiful and he never will.

Liam takes off his pants and thinks about grabbing a condom, but ultimately decides to forgo it for the night. They don't have anywhere to rush off to, so clean up isn't anything to worry about; especially when feeling his boys, without a barrier, is the sweetest kind of pleasure. Liam grips at Harry's thighs, spreading them open. He takes hold of his cock at the base and slowly guides it to Harry's entrance. As he slowly pushes in, he watches carefully for Harry's reaction.

Harry's eyes are wide, almost completely dilated, and his mouth is open, panting out short little gasps. The flush in his cheeks continues all the way to his ribs, where his cock is leaking out a steady stream of precum. "You're so drippy, Haz," Liam chokes out through gritted teeth, accompanied by a final push that sends Liam's cock completely into Harry. It has the boy crying out, biting his lip at the last minute to act like he isn't affected. His wall is breaking and Liam couldn't be more smug about it.

He pulls his hips out, feeling the bare drag of his cock against Harry's walls. It's still so early into it and he's still not loosened up; he's still in the first stages of tightness and it nearly has Liam seeing stars. He pulls out until just the head is resting inside, and he holds the position, watching Harry fight the urge to throw himself down, to get Liam's cock back in him. For all he's trying, it doesn't fight the little tremors and the way his tummy is flexing. It's clearly starting to impact him, and it's been impacting Liam since the moment he got his fingers inside Louis, so he can't hold out much longer. With a final look at Harry's tense face, he snaps his hips forward, driving them all the way inside. Harry grunts, and his arms start to go upward before they're dragged back down, the handcuffs doing their job.

He continues to fuck Harry with the same, dragging pace. Slow on the pull, rough on the push. If this was a normal night where they didn't have much time, he'd be slamming into Harry with all he had. And if this was a nice night where his boys where being good, he could take his time, taking care of them and making them feel loved. Oddly enough, it's the latter that has his hips stuttering with the thought of showing these boys how much he cares.

Harry's slowly letting go, slipping free from this character he'd try to maintain all night. It's not as though he was ever convincing, but now he's barely even hanging on. Watery moans slipping out his mouth, his hips keeping pace with Liam's, angling himself so Liam's perfectly hitting his prostate. There's barely any sign of his defiance anymore. If it weren't for the cock ring, Liam would think he's about to go over. But since he knows that the boy is secure, he takes a moment to check on Louis. Louis, who has his hand clamped tight around the base of his cock as his hips move along, matching Liam and Harry's pace.

It's looks like Louis' moments away from cumming, and that has Liam fuming. He's glad he looked when he did. "Stop touching, Louis!" His words are accompanied by an angry thrust into Harry that he holds. Keeping his hips motionless as Harry's flex against him, whines slipping out as he's so, so close. He just needs a bit more-

Louis sobs out, reaching blindly with his spare hand for the arm of the chair as his hips still, but keep twitching with the need for more. He was so close. He was so close and Liam took his pleasure away. His eyes are fuzzy and his body is numb, but he blinks away the static and watches as Liam turns his attention back to Harry and starts up his pace again. He's jealous, Louis realizes. He's jealous that Harry was the naughty one, finally, and he was good, but he's not getting rewarded. Harry's got Liam's cock inside of him while Louis' stuck with this, this thing. It's unfair, and Louis' angry, and he hopes Harry never gets to come.

Liam's close, but even better, so is Harry. He can feel his walls clenching tight and releasing every other second. His eyes are unfocused and he isn't controlling the whines and moans spilling out of his mouth.

Harry whimpers and then he's crying. Real tears. He gurgles, and then he's slurring, "I'm sorry!" Liam's hips skip forward, burying him to the hilt. And then his pace quickens. Doubles, triples in speed. He finally broke him, and if the doesn't put him right at the edge... "I'm so sorry," his voice is hoarse and his cheeks are drenched by now, sweat and tears not drying fast enough. "I'm sorry, Li. I love you. I'm sorry." Liam takes the words in stride, lies over Harry and he works towards his release. "I love you, I'm sorry. Please let me cum. Can I please?"

Liam pulls Harry's head back by the hair and shoves his head into Harry's neck, scraping his teeth down as he finishes, cum splashing inside Harry. His hips keep moving as he pulses his way through. His fingers are tangled in Harry's hair and his face is shoved into his damp neck. When he's finally coming down, he remembers what Harry asked. "No," He answered, clearing his throat as he sits up, dick softening inside of Harry. "You can't."

Harry sobs, the sound tearing straight out of his throat. He feels like he's hanging at the edge of a cliff. The arousal is coiled up in his stomach, ready to burst. He starts wriggling around, and Liam winces, the movement too much on his spent cock. He grabs Harry's hips and throws them to the bed, holding him down. He pulls himself out of Harry, and gasps when a river cum flows out. "You're so full of it, Harry," he marvels, sounding amazed and already turned on again. "It's just leaking right out." The thought of being so full of Liam and simultaneously so empty has him writhing on the bed, just to jumpstart Liam into gear so he can get his release. "Stay still," he orders.

He looks at Harry and gives his nipple a quick pinch before going over to where Louis is sitting on the chair, leaving Harry behind, crying in the bed, just needing release. He walks up to Louis and gently kisses him, his hands going to unfist Louis' grip on his cock. It has the boy crying out, but Liam shushes his with another chaste kiss.

"Are you close anymore?" Louis nods before shaking his head and then nods again. Liam chuckles. "Do you think you could be a good boy and ride Harry without cumming too soon?"

Louis closes his eyes and then nods. "Yeah. I can."

"Good boy." Louis smiles, glad he can be good for Liam. He leans up for a kiss and Liam laughs, meeting him halfway. Liam keeps it simple, clean, but Louis tries to slip some tongue. Liam pulls away too quickly for that to happen and tells him to go to Harry. Louis stands, but the moment his feet hit the ground, he falls into Liam's arms and moans loud and long, fingers digging into Liam's biceps. The plug is pressing harshly against his prostate, and it's too much.

Liam pulls him upright and waits until the pressure fades a bit. "If you get on the bed, babe, I'll take that plug out for you." Liam nods and rushes over, too overwhelmed to verbally reply. He climbs on the bed, straddling Harry, and falls on his chest. Their clocks glide together and it has both boys groaning out in wonderful agony. Liam enjoys the sight of Louis rutting down onto Harry, his hole twitching relentlessly for just a minute before he's walking over, hands sliding over the dimples on Louis' back.

The boy shakes with the breath he takes and relaxes his body, only moaning out as Liam pulls the toy from his body. He then grabs Louis' hips and guides them over Harry's cock.

"You can do this, baby," he encourages, pulling Louis up by his shoulder. Louis takes a deep breath and slowly lowers himself onto Harry's cock, letting out just an airy gasp at the feeling. He'd been so used to the steel of the plug that he forgot how great the feeling of Harry's thick cock felt opening him up. Once he's completely seated, he takes a moment to breathe before picking himself up and dropping back down, still just quietly gasping out moans, the pleasure too overwhelming to do much else.

Liam watches briefly, but then decides to join in. "This is about you, baby." Liam smoothes the hair off of Louis' forehead and places a kiss there. "Don't even worry about Hazza. Pretend he isn't there."

Harry whines at the thought of just being used, left to lay there as Louis chased his own pleasure. Slamming his hips down like he was doing to the plug earlier; treating him like the plug. Louis' hands slam down on top of Harry's butterfly tattoo, using the leverage to work himself harder on Harry's cock.

"You should've been a good boy," Liam mutters, walking along the edge of the bed and sitting at Harry's side. "You shouldn't have acted like you did." Harry crying and whispering out muted apologies, but the words are slurred together and his eyes are fighting to focused on Liam. "You wouldn't have to apologize if you weren't so naughty." Harry's throwing his head from side to side, arguing internally with Liam's words. "Don't tell me no," Liam chastises without any heat, finger reaching out to dance around Harry's nipple before pinching it tightly.

Harry cries out, but Liam ignores it in favor of looking to Louis. The boy is seconds away from cumming, so Liam reaches over and grips Louis' dick, pumping it once, twice, and then Louis' cumming, painting white across his own chest, some of it falling onto Harry. He sees nothing but white, and little bursts of purple and orange that for some reason remind him of Harry and Liam and how fucking good they are to him. After the white fades down and his cock stops throbbing, Louis sags against Harry's body, kissing him on the chest, watching as Liam lightly traces Harry's chest, gliding smoothly against his swallow tattoo.

"You could cum right now," Liam comments flippantly. "You could cum right inside Louis. Fill him up like I did you." Louis whines at that, but Harry's long since stopped fighting. He's staring at the ceiling, lying stock-still with his body locked tight. "It's a shame that ring is stopping you. Keeping you nice and hard for me." Like expected there's no reaction, so Liam gets to work.

"Hey babe," he whispers, taking his hand off of Harry's chest and moving it to his forehead. "Hazza, c'mon." Louis' still lying on Harry's chest, watching as the boy slowly blinks. "C'mon baby. Come back up." Harry whines quietly and blinks up at Liam, who smiles widely upon seeing Harry's eyes clear up. "Welcome back. Would you like to cum, baby?" Harry nods so Liam strokes his hair and then turns to Louis. "Get off of Harry, love."

"No," Louis snaps, still angry. Even more so, now. Now that Harry's getting to cum, even getting sweet words. Had it been Louis, he'd have gone to sleep hard and woken up with another day of punishment. He turns his head away from Louis and hmphs. He only wants what's fair.

Liam's shocked at the change in tone, and he's angry at the disrespect. He grabs Louis' hair, pulls him up and makes him look him in the eyes. "It's not to late punish you, Louis. Don't ruin the good thing you've had going." Louis tries nodding but ends up wincing because Liam's holding him too tight. "Are you going to be a good boy?"

"Yes. Please. 'm sorry."

Liam lets go of him and Louis drops back onto Harry's chest. He slowly pulls himself off of Harry and then lies down at his side, still mad about the unfair treatment, but more angry at himself for being bad. As an apology, he kisses Harry’s neck and looks back up at Liam, who’s dragging his eyes down Harry’s body.

“You’re behavior’s been unacceptable, Haz.” He’s paying an awful lot of attention to the few lines of cum that Louis smeared on Harry, and he can see Harry’s dick twitch. It’s about time to put this to an end. “If you want to cum, you’ll have to start being a good boy.” Before the words are even out of his mouth, Harry’s nodding and begging, causing Liam to chuckle. “And how do you want to cum, baby?”

“Mouth,” Harry gasps out, expectantly looking at Liam’s lips.

Liam smiles at his boy before climbing on the bed, sitting in between Harry’s legs, and grasping his cock. Harry’s gasping out before anything could be done, just reveling in the rough, callused hand holding him tightly. In one quick movement the ring is off and Liam taking Harry into his mouth. Not expecting the sudden onrush of pleasure, Harry’s hips jump and Liam’s palms come down heavy to hold them to the bed.

Harry doesn’t last long, not that anybody expected him to. It’s Liam gliding his tongue just under the head and his thumb smoothing along his balls that has Harry seeing white. He’s not sure what happens after that. He can feel his arms being unclipped and brought down along his body, and he can feel a wet cloth around his bum, where the cum had been flowing out. He doesn’t know how long he takes to open his eyes, but when he finally does, he’s resting in Liam’s lap with Louis’ hand running through his damp, knotted hair. It’s the best he’s felt in weeks.

He hums and snuggles further into Liam’s arms, enjoying the aftercare. Although, he doesn’t much enjoy Liam questioning what’s wrong. He dislikes it so much that he hides his face in Liam’s chest. It clearly wasn’t what Liam wanted, so he grips him by the hair and pulls him back, quietly demanding, “What is wrong with you two tonight? You really don’t want to keep your words, do you?”

Louis looks chastised, dropping his head in shame, but still moving his hand in Harry’s hair as soon as Liam lets go of it. Harry sniffles, trying to keep his tears at bay; he’s cried far too much tonight, and he just wants to be good for Liam.

“I felt left out,” he explains, lips touching Liam’s chest as he speaks. “I felt left out,” he repeats. “Louis was being so good, and you were treating him so nice, but I couldn’t stop fucking up.” He couldn’t breathe properly and he felt the tears building up again as he remembered how he felt. “I kept trying, but I kept disappointing you. But I love you, Liam. I don’t ever like being bad. I just-”

The words get stuck in his throat, and forcing them out just makes him sob. Liam shushes him, rubbing his hand along Harry’s back and telling him he’s a good boy. “We all mess up, baby,” he explains. “But you can’t just run off every time you do.”

“I know, Li. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, baby.” He notices Louis looking fondly at the two and asks for his opinion. “Do you want to say anything, Lou?”

Louis smiles and keeps running his hand through Harry’s hair. “Just that we love you,” he whispers. All the anger from earlier disappeared as soon as he saw Harry’s afterglow. He couldn’t stay mad at Harry when he was so completely in love. “And that you need to brush your hair.”

The two laugh at that and then Liam kisses Harry’s head. “Don’t listen to him, baby. It looks so good.” Because there’s never a version of Harry that isn’t completely beautiful.

Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/sapphicbee) | [Tumblr](http://aceniall.tumblr.com)


End file.
